


In Which There is Genderbending

by driftingstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Genderbending, M/M, Starshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingstar/pseuds/driftingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yusei wakes up one morning with breasts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which There is Genderbending

**Author's Note:**

> A silly drabble not meant to be taken seriously.

Yusei wakes up one morning with breasts.

 

He doesn't realize it until after he had rolled out of his shared bed, stepped into the shower and started to soap his chest, only for his hands to touch something unexpectedly soft.  He finally looked down to investigate and saw two round lumps of flesh poking out from where his pectoral muscles normally were.  Uncomprehendingly, he gave the lump a poke but his aim was slightly off and he poked himself hard in his sensitive nub and let out a wince.

 

Yusei paused, utterly baffled at the new additions that were decidedly attached to him.  Something suddenly dawned on him and he reached lower, confirming his horrible suspicions.  Staring blankly down at his body, he stood like a statue under the spray, hands hovering uncertainly.

 

“YUUUUUUSEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!”

 

His musings were cut short when the bathroom door was kicked open and a frantic blur barreled into the room and flung itself into the shower stall, landing on top of him in a tearful tangle of flailing limbs.

 

Yusei choked as his spine smacked painfully against the side of the tub and looked up with unfocused eyes at the brown-haired figure sitting on his stomach who was wearing nothing but a pair of his boxers and rambling furiously. 

 

“Yusei!” the figure was saying, “Why do I have BOOBS?”

 

Yusei was not having a very good morning.  


End file.
